1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for drawing-in warp through a reed blade gap, as preparatory process for weaving or netting operations in an automatic loom, and particularly to such apparatus adapted to be pneumatically operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pneumatic reed drawing-in apparatus is well-known from the disclosure of the Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-23020, in which the pressurized air injection nozzle is opposed to the reed blade gap so that, after the stream of said pressurized air flowing through the nozzle functions to suck the warp end from the rear end of the nozzle into the latter and then to blow it out from the front end of said nozzle, the door provided laterally of the nozzle is opened so as to let the intermediate portion of a warp end escape to the exterior. However, such apparatus of known prior art has encountered various problems. Specifically, in view of the requirement that a nozzle door must be opened to provide the way of escape for the intermediate portion of a warp end, there must be provided a device for opening and shutting of said nozzle door, which leads not only to complexity of the structure but also to limitation of the work efficiency because of the time taken for opening and shutting of the nozzle door. Additionally, if a warp end can not be smoothly curved when the warp end is laterally sucked, there occurs sometimes a situation such that the warp end is held in a bowed condition across the nozzle inlet and can not be sucked into the nozzle, since the nozzle door remains closed during warp feeding. To avoid such situation, the warp end must be manually inserted into the nozzle inlet necessarily with a substantial lowering of the work efficiency.